The Elf and the Wolf
by Nekolvr11
Summary: Up For Adoption. What would happen if Legolas met a werewolf when he was younger?PLZ R&R I'm running out of ideas.
1. Prologue

Prologue

2916 years before the fellowship of the ring was formed, in a land of Rivendell a young elven prince has arrived in this elven domain. His name is Legolas and come to this place to finish his training with Lord Elrond. Legolas is only 15 years old and still has a lot of training left to accomplish while he is in Rivendell. But something happened that he did not expect, it happened about four months into his training after night had fallen over the peaceful valley

* * *

Nekolvr: I know I stink at wrighting prologues but it gets better 


	2. Attack Under a Full Moon

**The Attack under a Full Moon  
**After dinner Legolas was walking on the side of the road that led from Rivendell to the Old Fords. The sun had set and the moon was already becoming visible in the sky. Half way down the road Legolas found a large, old oak tree and walked over to it. Looking up at the big branches that were hanging over the road he jump up and grabbing onto one of the lower branches he swung himself up onto the branch, there he sat down with his back to the tree's trunk. He sat looking up at the full moon as it was shining down on the elf. Not long after that, there was a long, low howl coming from the direction of the fords that sent a chill down Legolas's spine. After the howl died away there was an eerie silence. Then from the direction of the fords another sound could be heard. First it was faint then it grew louder, hoof beats. Legolas stood up on the branch to get a better look at the road below. There he waited as the hoof beat grew louder. After a long moment he finally saw the source of the sound. A white horse came galloping down the road. The rider had long black hair that was whipping wildly behind their head, a sword in their right hand, and their other arm was around a small figure in front of them on the horse. After the rider had passed, Legolas curiously jumped down from the tree and ran after the rider.

By the time he got back to Rivendell, Lord Elrond and another male elf were talking with the rider, who turned out to be Elrond's daughter, Arwen. Arwen had already dismounted and sheathed her sword. As he got closer, Legolas noticed that there was someone else there, an unconscious elven girl who was lying on Arwen's horse. That's when he noticed that the girl's back was covered in blood. By the time Legolas got to there the elf that had come with Elrond had taken the girl from the Arwen's horse and was carrying her away, Elrond was talking with his daughter. That's when he noticed that Arwen had a large cut on her left arm.

"What happened to you, Lady Arwen?" he asked in concern.

"The girl and her father where attacked by a werewolf," Arwen answered gravely. "I did not get there in time to save her father, but I managed to save the girl."

"Werewolf," Legolas asked "What is it?"

"I will answer your questions later young Prince," Elrond told him, "but right now Arwen and the girl need tending to." At that Elrond turned and walked away, Arwen quickly following. So Legolas went over to a bench that was under a young tree and sat on it. It had been about an hour before Elrond sent a servant for him to come to the story room. When he got there he found Elrond sitting in front of a blazing fire. Legolas entered and Elrond motioned for him to sit next to him. When Legolas had seated himself Elrond began

"I will start by answering the question you asked earlier," he paused then started. "A werewolf is a creature that looks as normal as you and me but on a full moon, whether they will it or not they transform into a vicious wolf-like creature. After they have transformed they can no longer control over their body and the next day they have no memory of what they did the night before. They would kill their best friend if he crossed their path."

"So you're saying that they could have killed someone they love and have no memory of it?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, the only thing it will not attack without reason is its own kind."

"How do you become a werewolf?" Legolas asked.

"There are many ways you can become one but one of the most common ways is to be wounded by one in their wolf form and somehow survive the encounter." Elrond answered.

"Is Arwen going to become one?" Legolas asked remembering the cut on her arm.

"No, she was only cut her arm on a tree branch while fleeing the werewolf which I am very thankful for." Elrond sighed and looked down. "But the girl was not as lucky. The wolf has tore her back in three places and she was bitten her shoulder." There was a long silence before Elrond spoke again. "I believe," he said, "that I have answered all your questions. Have I not."

"You have my Lord." Legolas answered.

"Then I have a question for you." Legolas looked at him curiously.

"What would you have me do, my lord?" he asked.

"The girl is sleeping right now but when she wakes I would like you to keep an eye on her, and show her around. Will you do this?"

"Yes my Lord I will." At that Elrond rose from his chair and headed for the door with Legolas was following him. Outside the door was the elf that had brought Legolas there. To the elf Elrond said, "Will you take young Legolas to the injured girl's room?"

"I will my lord," was his answering bowing. Then turned and walked down the hall, Legolas following. The elf led him to a door not very far from the story room. Legolas entered into a large room with a blazing fire in the small fireplace. There also where two chairs and a table on the opposite of the room under a window, to the left was a bed under a second window. In the bed was the girl he had seen earlier. When he saw her, Legolas felt sad for her, her back was completely wrapped in bandages along with her right shoulder. After staring at her for a minute, Legolas pulled a chair over near the fireplace and sat down thinking of all the things that had happened that night and all the things he had learned from Lord Elrond. Starring at the red flames seemed to relax him, because he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Past of the HalfBreed

**The Past of the Half-Breed  
**Legolas awoke the next day about an hour before sunrise. He stood up and stretched, then looked around the room, his eyes rested on a pair of deep green eyes staring back at him.

"Where am I?" said a soft voice.

"Rivendell." Legolas answered softly a little embarrassed that he had fallen asleep; being an elf he should not have fall sleep. There was a moment of silence before Legolas said, "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know I just woke up myself," she paused and then said, "Who are you?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, and who are you?"

"Mayra," was her only answer. Then she stiffly got up and walked over to a chair by the window and sat down, Legolas sat back in his own chair by the fireplace. After sitting down Legolas starred at Marya for a moment, she wore a gray shirt that tied around the neck and lower back so that you could see the bandages on her back, and a pair of black pants. On the back of his chair was a jacket that matched her pants and on the table was a sword about as long as one of his knives in its sheath that hung on a leather belt. After a moment Legolas turned his gaze to the window by the bed. Neither of them said anything till the sun started to rise. All of a sudden Marya stood up, grabbed her belt and straps it on, then grabbing her jacket went out the door. Legolas stood and followed her out the door.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked as he closed the door behind him.

"For a walk," she said, "Why are you following me anyway?"

"Lord Elrond asked me to show you around, if you would like me to?" he answered.

"Then lead the way," she said gesturing in front of her. As he began to walk he got a better look at Marya in the light. She was shorter than he was and had long blonde hair like his but hers was a little darker. Also there were some things that were unlike an elf, like some of the features in her face were different from an elf's. Walking in front of her Legolas began to show Marya all of the sights in Rivendell. The last place they came to was the stables. Marya went in ahead of Legolas and he followed her in. Marya sat down on a barrel next to a horse stall. Legolas sat on one next to her. She began to pet the horse in the stall next to her. After a while she finally asked him, "Why are you here anyway, I mean you don't live here do you?"

"No, I do not live here. I'm here to finish my training. Actually I live in Mirkwood."

"Really, how old are you?"

"15."

"That's funny." She said chuckling lightly to herself

"What's so funny?" he asked a little irritated that she was laughing at him.

"Nothing really but it's just you are one year older than me, I'm 14." Marya answered.

"That is kind of funny." Legolas paused for a moment, remembering that her father was killed just the night before and then asked, "Do you have any family around here?"

She did not answer right away, but after a moment she looked down and said "Yes, now my father is died, my mother is the only family I have left." Marya looked up at Legolas and said with a bit of anger in her voice "And I'm not going back to her, she's already ruined my life enough. I don't need it to get worse."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked a little bit sad that he had angered her and that she felt that way about her mother. Marya did not speak for a while then with a sigh she said. "My mother is a mortal and my father was an elf."

"You mean you're half human and half elf?"

"Yes," she answered bitterly.

Marya looked at the ground sadly again.

"But why do you hate being half human and half elf." Legolas answered. Marya looked up at him and said,

"Do you know what it is like to grow up in a town that thinks the cross breeding of elves and men to be disgusting and they hated me but my mother refused to leave the town. My father traveled around a lot so he was not home much but when he was going someplace close he would let me come with him. I hated it when I was at home, the children in the village would make fun of me and some times they would even go as far as to throw stones at me. My father and I where just going on a little trip where we heard that wolf howl, it can after us. My father told me to run and that he would be right behind my. I ran but then I heard my father yell when I looked back my father was lying on the ground and the wolf was coming after me, it was not like any wolf I had seen before it was twice as big as a normal wolf but not as big as a warg and its eyes where a unnatural red color, as it came after me I ran again but I tripped on a root then the last thing I remember is a great pain in my back then I blacked out."

"I'm sorry, really I am." was all Legolas could say to her. After a few minutes in silence, Marya got up and walked out of the stable, Legolas following her. All of a sudden an elf came running up to them.

"Lord Elrohir wishes you come to the training field for today's training, young lord." Said the elf

"Thank you I will go now." The elf then left with a bow and left.

"Do you want to come?" Legolas asked turning to her.

"Sure, but what did he mean by 'Young Lord'?"

"Oh, that. My father is the lord of Mirkwood." Legolas answered Proudly. Then Legolas led the way to the training field. On the way there, Legolas stopped suddenly, turning to Marya he said, "Can you wait here? I forgot something in my room."

"Yes." She answered. Then Legolas turned and ran in the direction of his room.


	4. The Training Field

**The Training Field  
**After a few minutes Marya saw Legolas come running back with a bow in his hand and, two long knives and a quiver on his back.

"Thanks for waiting." He said when he reached Marya.

"No problem." They started walking. Then Marya said, "Who is training you anyway?"

"One of Elrond's sons, Elrohir," answered Legolas. By this time they were just entering a big open field that was surrounding by trees. Elrohir was waiting for them there.

"What took you so long?" he joked with a smile when they reached him.

"What do you mean 'What took you so long'? We're right on time." Legolas said laughing. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Sparring with swords." Then turning to Marya, "I am Elrohir son of Elrond. You must be Arya. My father has told me that you might be here with Legolas. He also told me about your father," Elrohir paused for a moment then continued, "I am sorry for your lose. I met him a few times but he was a very good friend."

"Thank you." was all that she could say. Changing the subject Elrohir said, "Do you have much skill with a blade?" He gestured to the sword on her belt.

"Yes," she said with a smile, "I'd say I have a lot of skill with a blade but the only person I really ever sparred with was my father and after a while we were evenly matched."

"Well maybe sometime you can spare with Legolas here, there is not much more I can teach him in swordsmanship."

"That sounds fine to me. What about you?" said Legolas. Marya looked at Legolas, "That's fine with me. It would be a good challenge." Looking at Elrohir again Marya said, "But for now I will watch till my back has healed."

"That's fine," answered Elrohir. Turning to Legolas he said, "Well let's get started." Then he turned and walked out to the center of the field, Legolas followed him after he had taken off his quiver and put it and his bow under a nearby tree. Marya sat down, slowly so not to reopen her wounds, by a tree close to the one Legolas's things were set. Marya watched as Legolas walked up to Elrohir and drew his two white knives from there sheathes on his back, Elrohir drew a thin long sword from its silver, jeweled set sheathes. Then the battle started. Elrohir and Legolas battled long and hard in one instant their swords would be locked in a shower of sparks and in the next they would be far from each other for only a second then they would be locked again. Marya watched them, studying their moves and sometimes she would make notes about Legolas's strategies. Most of his moves were pretty basic. But every once in a while he would use a pretty impressive move or two. One that Marya liked the most, which won the battle for Legolas, was when he would strike with one of his knives at Elrohir's ribs, then while Elrohir was distracted by the first knife Legolas swung his second knife under Elrohir's neck. Two more battles followed that one, Elrohir winning the last two. By the time they had finished sparing it was past noon and the sun had started to descend from its perch in the sky.

"That was very impressive," said Marya to Legolas after he and Elrohir had sat down next to her..

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit I had a very skilled teacher," he answered looking at Elrohir. Then he leaned back against the tree.

"I thank you for the complement, but soon we are going to start a new subject and there will be new challenges," said Elrohir as he stood up.

"What will you be teaching me next?" asked Legolas interested in learning something new.

"You will find out when the time is right," was Elrohir's answer. Then he turned and walked off. "You have the rest of the day off," he said over his shoulder. Then he disappeared. After Legolas had retrieved his things from their place under the tree, he and Marya headed back to Marya's room. As they entered the room they noticed that Marya's bed had been made, and food had been put on the table. As they sat down to eat they began to talk about Legolas's battle that had happened that morning. After they had finished eating there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," said Marya as she rose from her seat. A female elf holding a small bundle entered the room.

"My name is Raven and Lord Elrond asked me to tend to your wounds until they have healed," said Raven. "I have come to change your bandages."

"That's fine," said Marya.

"I'll wait outside," said Legolas as he rose from his seat and left the room. After a few minutes Raven came out of the room saying "You can go back in now," then she left. When he went back in he saw Marya sitting in her chair staring out of the window. Legolas went over and sat back in his chair saying to her, "How is your back?" Marya remained silent for a minute then she answered, "Raven said it is healing quickly but there will be a lot of scaring," she paused then she turned to him and with a little smile she went on. "This means that we'll be able to have our battle sooner than we thought."

"Well it's good that you're healing," Legolas said smiling back.

Over the next few days, Marya's wounds healed very quickly. By the end of her second week in Rivendell, Raven said Marya would be able to take off the bandages on her back and her arm. But she should wait a few more days before she should do anything like sparing. Marya could hardly stand the next few days, but finally it was the day before she and Legolas could have there match. After Raven left from checking Marya's scar's, Legolas came back in to her room.

"Well Raven says I am well enough to spar now. So we can have our match tomorrow." Marya asked eagerly after Legolas had sat back down in his seat.

"That's great." Legolas said happily, he had been waiting for this battle for a long. Legolas looked out the window; the sun was beginning to set. So he rose and walked to the door saying, "I'll meet you at the training field tomorrow morning, if that is okay with you?"

"Yes that is just fine."

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
